


Keith. Period.

by lukasdm



Series: Same Universe Klance fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, LET ME KNOW if i need to add any tags, Menstruation, Not porn, Other, Pain, Self projection, Self-Indulgent, That's it, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans!Keith, but its not really the focus of this one, graphic menstruation, handling a period, he's on his period and its gross and stressful, i guess, just a heads up, just keith dealing with his period, klance, lol, men who menstruate, menstrual cramps, period, period description, this is not porn, this isn't sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasdm/pseuds/lukasdm
Summary: Keith is on his period and this is just a super short fic about dealing with that. sort of a vent fic i guess? self indulgent self projecting. Not Porn. but still probs technically nsfw? idk.





	Keith. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is Not Porn. This is just Keith dealing with being on his period.

     Keith startles awake feeling yanked from his dreams and confused. He lays there for a minute grumpy and wondering why his body decided now was a good time to wake up before he feels it. The pain in his guts and the churning of his stomach are sure signs that today is going to fucking suck.

     Keith briskly rolls out of bed and checks the bed for any stains before sprinting to the bathroom. He hates when this happens. When it comes early and it feels like it snuck up on him. He wore one of his new pairs of blue and black boxer briefs that lance had gotten him and his favorite star wars pajamas to bed last night and he really hoped neither were ruined. He quickly pulls both his bottoms down and sits on the toilet, pulling the pants and boxers off from and round his feet for better viewing. Fuck. The pants are fine but there on his brand new boxers is not one but three giant reddish brown stains. He sighs as tears start to come to his eyes. He will NOT cry about this. He won’t… 

     Aaaand... He does. He cleans himself up the best he can as the tears fall. Stupid period. Stupid hormones. Stupid body. He kicks his foot against the bathroom wall hoping to wake Lance so he doesn’t have to get up and walk around half naked to get clean underwear. After a few kicks it seems like today is one of Lance’s heavy sleeper days so Keith hops up and nearly runs to the bedroom, heading straight for the underwear drawer and praying to god they have a clean pair of briefs. They don’t.

     He digs through the bottom drawer that they keep their toys and kinky shit in, immediately finding a pair of black bikini cut panties. Keith sighs and rushes back to the bathroom with the panties in his hand. He quickly sits back down and looks at the panties. Keith remembers when he bought these. He fiddles with the small bow on the front as he thinks about how good these looked on _Lance_ , and how gross it is that now he has to use them for _this_. Ugh. Keith inserts a tampon, puts the panties around his calves and applies the pad before standing and swiftly pulling the offending article of clothing up and around his hips. He huffs and pulls his pajamas back on, relieved they're clean and eager to get comfortable again. Keith washes his hands and then decides to wash his face as well. He can already feel a breakout coming on and has to fight the urge to pick at the beginnings of bumps along his chin. Keith pats his face dry and tosses the towel aside before heading back to his and Lance's room. He feels the ache in his guts and his stomach feels like it's rolling so he decides to not even try to sleep. Keith pockets his phone before heading to the closet to grab his heating pad from the shelf up top and on his way out of the bedroom he grabs his Rubix cube from the desk.

     Once in the living room Keith plugs the heating pad in to start warming up on the couch and puts the cube on the coffee table. What were slight aches before are gradually becoming fierce and rolling cramps that he wants to be rid of, causing a slight flinch every now and then when a particularly rough one rolls through. Keith's ready to be rid of all this gross feeling and snuggle into the warmth of the couch, but first he takes two pamprin from the bottle Lance bought him last month and pours himself a glass of ginger ale. He walks back into the living room and puts Sonic Boom on the TV before snuggling up with the heating pad and sipping his soda. Every episode or so he moves the pad around and maybe fiddles with the Rubix cube some before going back to staring mindlessly at the TV, tired and grumpy...

     Maybe later he'll ask Lance to buy him a candy bar or two… but for now he’ll just snuggle up in the warmth and safety of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't like hard to read or severely disappointing.


End file.
